


headcanons and AU's and ships oh my

by Armin_too_deep



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU list, Headcanon list, M/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armin_too_deep/pseuds/Armin_too_deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a list of my headcanons and AU's that i come up with at ungodly hours of the night and write in my ipod notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	headcanons and AU's and ships oh my

-Eren is reall fucking into Christmas.

Like he puts so many lights up every year it's almost blinding.

And god have mercy on you if you don't participate in secret Santa.

HE GOES CAROLING HOLY SHIT. Erwin and Hanji always carol with him. They are bros.

 

-Armin has rly loud high pitched hiccups and Eren thinks it is the FUNNIEST thing ever.

 

-Levi doesn't make a noise when he sneezes, he just screws up his face and jerks abruptly and everyone is like wtf?!?!?!?!?

 

-High scholl AU where principle Erwin gets realy into fundraising events.

 

-Loki goes down to Midgard just for ice-cream, pizza and bubble bath.

 

-Eren had a fucking huge obsession with dinosaurs when he was little. like there is the normal obsession that little kids get with dinosaurs and then there is Eren.

 

-Armin has this huge aversion to jelly, like idk what it is but he hates it SO MUCH and on so many levels . Like they serve it in the cafeteria and he just side eyes it suspiciously.

 

-Eren starts a garage band, it was meant to be like indi rock of something but it ended up somewhere between screamo and punk because Eren is the drumer a and backup singer/screamer and Jean (the punk kid) is the lead singer/song writer

 

-Armin is the source of all knowledge. 

whenever someone needs to know something they go to Armin, like they don't even google things, they just call Armin. 

Eren ringing Armin at some ridiculous time 

"Hey do you know when George Washington was born?" 

"Eren this project is due tomorrow morning"

"...tel me everything you know about George Washington" 

Long suffering sigh 

 

-Armins dick is disproportionatly large. Essentially Eren choking on Armin's dick. 

 

_Everyone being like "oh Eren so you popped Armin's cherry hey" 

and Eren being like wut 

and Armin just breezing past and saying "i popped his" and just continuing on his way 

everyone is going to die from shock 

 

-Armin grows his hair longer

"Armin Armin let down your hair" 

"FUCK OFF EREN"

 

-Daycare Au where everyone thought that Armin was a girl. 

they keep mistaking him for Historia 

Eren and Jean develop crushes on him and end up fighting over him a lot. 

Armin is cry 

 

-TODDLER ARMIN IN OVERALLS WITH A LITTLE FLOWER ON THEM 

 

-Dramatical murder Au where everything is the same exept Aoba is Armin, Eren is Kojaku, Mikasa is Ren and the meme lords (aka Noiz and Jean) switch

 

-SNK peeps meet the dick squad and Jean and Noiz HATE EACH OTHER  coz bitch stole my look. (Jean is a pirced punk piece of shit in my mind)

 

\- Armin likes to wear panties on the odd occation and Eren sees them when he bends over one day and is like FJCUCK

 

-Armin goes to a high school party and eats the brownies.

it doesn't end well

Mikasa is so PISSED

Eren is drunk and thinks it is the funniest thing ever

 

-Armin goes through a grunge phase

his hair is greasy and he has a HUGE collection of flannies

 

He cries so had when Kurt Cobain dies

he goes into a period of intence mourning

he doesn't leave his house fore a week so Eren and Mikasa go to check on him and he is laying on the floor in nothing but a nirvana shirt and underwear. Heartshaped box is playing very loud.

Mikasa dumps him in the bath while he is still in his clothes. he just sits there with his knees up to his chest staring forward blankly. a single tear runs down his cheek  

 

-ARMIN HAS A DICK PIERCING ANd Eren wants to cry 

 

-Jean had a rat tail when he was 9

 

-Levi watches keeping up with the Kardashiens.

it is he secret shame

 

-Jean spends an inordinant amount of time trying to hide the fact that all of his clothes come from Hot Topic

 

-Noize works at Hot Topic, somehow Jean starts working at the same store.

Meme battles insue.

There is carnige and Guy Fawkes mask shirts everywhere

 

-Noiz comunicates in nothing but memes

 

-Erwin's nails are perfectly manicured

 

-Armin is unexpectedly good at soccer and everyong is so surprised

 

-Eren keeps climbing into Armin's window at night

Eren thinks it's romantic but Armin is likw WTF you're going to fall and kill yourself just use the front door

 

-Everyone just assumes that Armin is an innocent vergin and treat him as such.

So they are having a sexy talk and Armin comes in and is like hey wut u talkin bout and evry one's like oh u wouldn't be interested just sex things and Armin is like oh wow ok and sits down and is like i'm in

what are your kinks? i like to use the 3dmg.

half the people choke and look shocked, the other half look ether ashamed or proud

 

-everyone thinks that Armin is a virgin so they are like wow i want to be the one to take his verginity.

so like they are having dinner  and Jean stops in the middle and anounces rather proudly that he took Armins verginity the otherday, but Eren is like um no pardon you u i did, then several other people are objecting. it is to the point where half the room is objecting when Armin walks in and is like hello friends i am here

everyone stops and looks at him and he raises his eyebrows and is like goodbye friend i am gone

if anyone needs me i am heading the captains office

 

   

\-  


End file.
